paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fauna's Story
This is a collab story between AttackPac and Px2fan12. DO NOT edit without permission from these users. Plot Fauna is taking a nice walk arond the forest, when a sudden severe storm hits. She's caught off guard and has to seek shelter, before the situation gets worse. She barely makes it into a strange cabin, and decides to stay there until the storm passes by. But little did she know, a unknown person owns the cabin, and is quite surprised with his guest. Characters Chase Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Margreth Aranda Jaseri Patrick(human) Aid Roader Herbie Fauna Story It was a spring day on Adventure Bay. Ryder, Rocky, Rubble, and Roader were working on a broken part of the road. "Okay Roader, give the road some fresh new tar please." said Ryder. "On it Ryder!" said Roader, and he backed up his road fixing truck to the broken spot of the road, and began ro place new tar on it. "Great job Roader! Alright Rubble, you can start putting the broken road pieces in Rocky's truck now." Ryder instructed. "On it, Ryder!" Rubble exclaimed as he got to work. After a short time, the road was fixed. "All done, Ryder!" Rubble exclaimed. "Great job, pups! Now, let's head back to the Lookout!" Ryder exclaimed. The four drove back to the Lookout, where the other pups waited for them, except for Fauna. "We're back, pups! Hey, where's Fauna?" Ryder asked. "She went to take a nature walk." said Skye. "Yeah, and she said she'll be back shortly." added Rocky. "Okay. Thanks pups." said Ryder, before going to his garage to put his ATV back. "I honestly hope Fauna will be alright out there on her own." said Roader. "Yeah me too. But don't worry, she's a tough girl, so we don't have to worry too much about her." Margreth said. "I hope you're right Margreth. I really do." Roader replid before walking into the Lookout Meanwhile, Fauna was walking through the forest and enjoying fresh air. "Ahhhh, freah air. A perfect way to relax." Fauna said as she kept walking. However, she had no idea that the storm was on its way until she felt the wind. "Whoa. When did it get so windy all of a sudden?" Fauna asked herself. Then, a loud rumbling sound was heard and lightning flashed, startling her. "WHOA! Lightning!" she exclaimed as she jumped back. Then, another lightning bolt struck. "Yikes! I gotta get outta here!" Fauna said as she started running. But she didn't know where to go. "Wait? Where was home again?" she asked herself, before thunder boomed loudly. "I can't take too much time out here." she said. Fauna looked around, hoping she would remember the way home. It soon started to rain hard while she was still looking. "Ohhh which way is home?" she asked again. Now it was getting harder to find the way home because the wind made the rain blow in her face. "Now I can't see anything properly!" she said. "I have to find a place to stay, quckly!" And with that, she started to run around the forest, in hopes of finding shelter. After three minutes, she came across a cabin, with the door swinging rapidly because of the wind. "Iiii'm not so sure I wanna stay in there." she said, just feeling skeptic. But a lightning flash made her change her mind. "Yikes! Nevermind!" She exclaimed and ran in before closing the door. Once that was done,she took a look around. "Wow. This place is so cool." She said in awe. Then, she saw a bunch of tools on a shelf. "It even has tools. That's so..." She paused when she read a note and gasped in shock as the name of who owns the tools was too familiar to her. "W-wait? -Partick?" she said. "Why doI feel like I know that name...too well?" Fauna pondered about the name. "Patrick. Oh my goodness." she said. She went around the cabin, with the name Patrick still swirling around her head. "I just can't put my paw on it. Patrick sounds all too familiar to me." Fauna said. She was thinking about the name too much, that she wasn't watching where she was going, and and walked right into a shelf. "Ow!" she exclaimed, but gasped when she saw some tools falling from the shelf. She tried to get away, but one of the tools, being a wrench, fell on her head. "OUCH!" Fauna yelped, before falling to the ground, unconscious. A minute after that, a man runs inside. "Whoa! That storm came up fast!" He exclaimed as he closed and locked the door. Then, he saw a pup and a bunch of tools on the ground. "My tools!" He exclaimed. But then, he gasped before picking the pup up and moving her to the bed before leaving a bowl of bacon for her. As he left the room, he spoke. "It... it can't be! But it is. She found me." An hour later, Fauna started to wake up. "Ohhh, what happened?" she asked, puttong a paw on her head, but wincing from doing that. "Ow! My head." she said. She looked around, then saw that she was on a bed. "Hey, how did I get here?" she asked. "And where did ths bowl of bacon come from?" She was really confused, but shrugged and ate some bacon. "Ahhh, tasty." she said, and ate some more. As she ate, she didn't hear the door open and the same man enter. "I hope she remembers me." He said as he put the bowl down. He then walked over to her and knelt down before getting her attention. "You found me, Fauna." Fauna tilted her head, then turned around, and saw the man. "Found you?" she asked. "Yes, you found me." the man repeated. Fauna was a little baffled, until she processed the name she saw, and looked at the man again. She gasped upon realization. "Oh my goodness, it's...you?" she said, feeling tears starting to build up. The man smiled at her as he held out his arms to embrace her in a hug and, while still having tears in his eyes spoke one word. "F-Fauna..." He replied and that was when Fauna broke out into a sprint, tears coming out of her eyes as she yelled out only one thing. "PATRICK!" she said, and hugged him with tears rushing out of her eyes. "Oh Fauna, I missed you so much." Partick said, crying as well. "Oh Patrick, I thought I'd never see you agahain!" Fauna cried. "It's okay, I'm here now." assured Patrick. Fauna cried on Patrick for five minutes, then sniffled as she looked at him. "You were gone. How is this possible?" She asked. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you're okay." Patrick said. Fauna smiled at him before wiping her tears away. "But what were you doing out here, Fauna? The storm is raging outside." Patrick asked. "I was taking a nature walk, and then the storm hit me by surprise." Fauna explained. "That when I came into your cabin." "Oh I see." said Patrick. "I'm so glad it's YOUR cabin, I don't know how someone else would respond if I just walked into theirs." Fauna said. "Heheh, me too Fauna." Patrick said before petting Fauna's head. Fauna smiled as he did so, before yelping from where the wrench landed. "Oh my! What's wrong?" Patrick asked worriedly. "A wrench fell on my head." Fauna replied. "And it REALLY hurts!" she said while rubbing her head. Patrick got the first aid kit out of the cabinet and knelt down to Fauna's level. "Hold still for a moment, Fauna." He replies and pulls out a bandage, an ice pack and pain medicine similar to the one Aid had. "Take this to reduce the pain. That way, I'll be able to wrap your head up without causing more pain." He added, handing the pain medicine to Fauna. Fauna smiled and took the medicine. That enabled Patrick to wrap the bandage around Fauna's head, woth Fauna barely feeling much pain at all. "There! All done!" said Patrick. "Thanks." Fauna said gratefully. "That wrench hit my head pretty hard." "Yeah. I guess you must've bumped into something and it sent my tools crashing." Patrick replied. "Yeah, sorry." Fauna said, looking down. "No worries. Now, did you enjoy the bacon I left for you?" Patrick asked, smirking at how Fauna might react. "Oh yeah! It was delicious!" Fauna said. "You want some more?" Patrick asked. "Sure! I'd love some more bacon!" Fauna replied. "Ok! Hot or cold?" asked Patrick. "Ooh hot please! It'll be much more tasty!" Fauna said. "Alright! Hot bacon, coming up!" said Patrick, and he headed to his kitchen with Fauna following him. After a few minutes, Patrick put the hot bacon in her bowl. "There you go." He said. "Yum, thanks!" Fauna exclaimed as she ate carefully since the bacon was hot. "Say, where do you live now, Fauna?" Patrick asked. "Oh at the Lookout, with my friends." Fauna said. Patrick was a little surprised. "At... the Lookout? What's that?" he asked. "That's where my other pup friends, and our owner Ryder live.They make that place even more homely." Fauna said, and took another slice of bacon. Patrick sort of expected Fauna to be a stray, not a house dog, ever since they were seperated. "So you have a home now?" He asked. "Yeah, Ryder takes care of me and I can have friends to play with." Fauna replied with a nod. "Oh... I see." Patrick replied before looking down with a sad sigh. Fauna saw that and knew what was wrong. "You want me to stay with you huh?" she asked. Patrick tried his best not to cry. "Yeah..." he relied lowly. Fauna lowered her ears and walked over to him. "Hey, you can come with me back home if you want." she offered. Patrick was taken aback by what Fauna said. "You... you want me to go with you? Really?" He asked, his tears now being tears of happiness. "Of course. You were my first owner, and I'd like you to come with me." Fauna said. "You really think you're friends will welcome me?" Patrick asked. "They welcomed me and Herbie when we first joined the PAW Patrol." Fauna replied.